Sa'luk
Sa'Luk is the secondary command of the Forty Thieves and the main antagonist in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.n Background Physical Description Sa'Luk is a huge bald man with grey skin, big muscles and a thin beard. He wears a black and purple coat, large blue pants a red band, and black shoes (in the Arabic style). Personality Sa'Luk is very ruthless, and shows a very cruel sense of humor on various ocasions. Sa'Luk is a brutal man with the "take-no-prisoner" philosophy and takes pleasure in killing. Besides that, he is very good at manipulating people, showing his cold and calculating nature (indicating that he has a "scheming side"). Sa'Luk also has demonstrated some narcissist tendencies (as seen in "Are You In or Out" in the verses: "I'm the best, success is guaranteed" and "You want a fearless lead, one that's strong and stout?"), but it is more likely that he is arrogant than narcissist. Sa'Luk will do everything to get what he wants, including betraying his former allies, allying himself with enemies, and manipulating others. Role in the film Sa'Luk helps with Cassim being the leader, but he openly hates him and wishes to overthrow him. His favored weapons are a pair of gold claws that he keeps on his knuckles. He leads the attack on Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding and entices a bunch of elephants to stampede on the palace. Later on, Aladdin manages to track down the forty thieves with the help of the oracle and makes his way into their hideout, where he learns that Cassim, whom he fought earlier at the wedding, is actually his long lost father whom he hadn't seen since childhood, and was believed by him to be dead. To spare Aladdin from instant death, Cassim has Aladdin fight Sa'luk in order to gain entry into their club. Aladdin gets a nasty cut on his arm during the fight and tries to use his sword on him, but he knocks Aladdin aside and down a cliff. Aladdin slows his fall with the dagger and leaves it stuck in the cliffside. Sa'Luk joins him on the narrow ledge over the water to continue the fight. Aladdin manages to defeat him by grabbing onto his sword and kicking Sa'Luk off a cliff where he plunges into the bay below, prompting the other thieves, thinking him dead, to allow Aladdin into their club. Unknown to them, Sa'Luk survives the fall. He takes his anger out on some sharks that try to eat him and he kills one of them. Sa'Luk makes his way to Agrabah and confronts Razoul the head guard, and in an attempt to put Cassim in prison, he tells Razoul the location of his hideout and tells him the password for the entrance to open; "Open Sesame". He later discovers that Cassim had left with Aladdin to find the Hand of Midas, so he gathers the remaining thieves that hadn't been captured and controls them. Later they work together and capture Cassim and Iago and makes him lead them to the Vanishing Isle, although during their journey Iago manages to escape and tells Aladdin the news. Having reached the Vanishing Isle, which is housed on a giant turtle, Genie distracts the turtle, so it will stay afloat, while Aladdin follows Sa'Luk who has Cassim with him. He knocks Sa'Luk unconscious and frees Cassim. They eventually discover the Hand of Midas and are amazed by its power. Sa'Luk discovers this and knocks out Aladdin and demands Cassim hand over the Hand of Midas or he will kill Aladdin. Thinking quick, he tosses the Hand to Sa'Luk who grabs it by the hand, but to his horror, then realizes that he is transforming into gold. He attempts to remove the gold from him and get rid of the hand, but it consumes him and turns him into a golden statue, which falls off the ledge he was standing on and sinks into the sea below. Trivia *Sa'luk bears a clear resemblance to Shan Yu from Disney's Mulan. *In Arabic, his name means "a poor low-life thief who owns nothing." *If you look real closely, Sa'Luk's knuckle duster disappears in some scenes. *Despite being one of the few "brutal" Disney Villains, Sa'Luk is shown to be very clever. *Sa'Luk has proven to be one of the most strongest and well-skilled fighters in the Disney universe, such as being able to kill sharks in the water with his fists, defeat all the remaining Seven Thieves without breaking a sweat, and fight against both Cassim and Aladdin at the same time. Category:Aladdin Villains Category:1990's introductions Category:Masters of Evil Category:Singing Villains Category:Thieves Category:Men Category:Males Category:Strongest Villains Category:Traitors Category:Villians Dragged to Hell Category:Sequel Villains Category:Rich Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Middle Eastern villains Category:Barbarian Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Masterminds Category:True Villains Category:Captains Category:Princes Category:Toon Villains Category:Villains with a deranged laugh Category:Knifemen Category:Always evil Category:Ruthless villains Category:Dead Category:Complete Monsters Category:Pirates Category:Deceased